A corresponding control valve is known from DE 10 2008 030 057 A1. In this control valve, the housing component is designed as a hollow screw and it is fastened by its end in a cam shaft of a reciprocating internal combustion engine with the aid of a threaded connection. The housing component has corresponding openings or bore holes for a hydraulic pressure medium supplied by the internal combustion engine, for control lines for variably setting the control times of the gas exchange valves and for an outflow. A control piston, which is spring-loaded, on the one hand, and is limited by a retaining ring in the housing component, on the other hand, is guided in the housing component. Due to corresponding axial movements of the control piston in the housing component, the device is acted upon and the variable setting of the control times takes place.